1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
A projection type display apparatus such as a projector or a display is provided with, for example, a light modulation element such as a liquid crystal light valve and a light source for applying light to the light modulation element, such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) (see e.g., JP-A-2005-140837 (a related art document)).
Further, the display apparatus according to the related art document is provided with a rod integrator disposed between the light modulation element and the light source. Further, the light from the light source is applied to the light modulation element via the rod integrator. By thus using the rod integrator, it is possible to uniformly irradiate a desired area of the light modulation element with the light from the light source.
Incidentally, although in the light modulation element such as a liquid crystal light valve, there are inevitably formed a portion for transmitting light and a portion for blocking the light, a proportion of the portion for transmitting the light to the entire light modulation element (the display area), namely a so-called aperture ratio, is low.
In the display apparatus according to the related art document, apart of the light emitted from the light source is diffused or absorbed by the portion for blocking the light described above, and is therefore wasted without being used. Therefore, a high-intensity light source device is required for displaying images with a desired brightness, which incurs increase in power consumption.